


Caught Between the Mistletoe and the Elf on the Shelf

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bribery, Christmas, Consent Issues, Fluff, Helpful Lying, M/M, Omega Dean, Punk Dean, Sexy Times, Snark, Sort of Dub-con, in the context of a/b/o consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas makes everyone a little crazy. And go to extreme lengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's a Helpful Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterfullymeg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masterfullymeg).



> A tumblr follower won a giveaway for a little holiday story. Only they suggest A/B/O and fluffy sexy times at a holiday party. It spun a little out of control.  
> This has no connection with my major A/B/O series 20,000 roads.

Benny had found the Harvelle Roadhouse Diner by accident one rainy day in September. His car had broken down a block away and it was the only thing open. He walked in drenched, tired, cranky and immediately was assaulted with the scent of fried onions, melted cheese, fresh baked pie, and something else, something amazing. Later he would learn that scent was one Dean Winchester, omega. At the time though all he cared about was coffee, and a phone, since his cell battery had long died. He sat at the counter, dripping, moping and could have wept in gratitude when the giant mug of coffee was dumped in front of him.

A deep voice said, "Burger will be in front of you in 5."

Benny began, "I didn't ord-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared. The man looked to be of an age with him, but that was the only similarity. Benny didn't even try to count the piercings, or figure out what the bit of tattoo on the neck was actually supposed to be. Instead he just said, "Purple hair? Really?"

Dean immediately got his back up. They regularly got people in who didn't exactly appreciate Dean's style. "Got a problem with that?" He sneered, ready to kick the guy out.

Benny tilted his head and smirked, "Yeah you look like emo Barney. Try blue next time."

Okay so maybe the guy could stay.

Once Dean learned that it was car trouble, he grabbed an umbrella from the back and the mussed up guy. They went to the car and Dean asked him to pop the hood, Benny looked helpless. Dean found the latch and quickly realized it was a loose hose and reattached it.

"See this was an easy fix. Look." Dean showed the guy. "What do you do for a living anyway?" Maybe the guy was an academic, or something esoteric, that would explain the lack of car knowledge.

There was a rumble and a mutter. Dean waited. Finally the guy said, "I'm a NASA engineer. I build gear for space stations and rover missions."

Dean's jaw dropped and Benny flushed. All Dean could come up with was, "Oh god all of humanity is doomed."

Benny got in the car and drove away. Two days later he was at the diner for lunch. Dean's hair was blue. Benny never really left.

********

Benny always noticed Dean's scent, but he said nothing. It was the 21st Century and over the last 40 years enough strides in omega rights and equality laws that it was now considered rude and gauche to publicly comment on how an omega smelled - no matter how much it screamed home to an alpha.

There were always traditionalists, people who felt omegas belonged at home, needed coddling, safety, but they were outliers. Benny's team had an omega on it, Charlie, and Benny knew that fuck all would get done without her. She was also one of his best friends and one day he brought her to the diner, thinking she'd like the milkshakes. She did.

Dean wasn't his usual warm self though. He didn't joke, or tease, just took their order and went back to the kitchen. Charlie couldn't notice it, but Benny did. It seemed though that Dean's mood drastically took an upswing when he came through the swinging doors to see Jo sticking her tongue down Charlie's throat.

"God Jo, not what I want to see my little sis doing!" Dean yelled, slapping a hand over his eyes. "You met 10 minutes ago? Hands where I can see them people." Neither girl was at all repentant. Benny was relieved to see Dean's smile.

********

Benny had been looking forward to this all week. It was Halloween. No way Dean didn't pull out all the stops today. A guy whose hair colour changed every two weeks, who had been wearing glowing skull t-shirts for a month would just go hog wild on the actual day.

Benny walked into the diner with a bounce in his step. As he reached the counter he faltered and managed to stammer out, "what in the actual fuck is this?" There stood Dean in khakis, a blue button down shirt, no leather cuffs, no rings. All his ear and face piercings were out and his hair combed down with not a drop of colour. "Why do you look wrong?" Benny felt bereft. As he got closer it got worse, "Why do you smell wrong?" Benny winced, he shouldn't have asked that.

Dean smiled, "it's my costume, I'm dressed as a normal beta guy! You don't like?" There was something in Dean's eyes, that suggested this wasn't the full truth, but Benny didn't push.

"It's definitely a disguise." Benny sat at the counter, "You'll be back to right tomorrow though? You look...wrong like this." Benny added quietly, "I like the way you usually smell."

This time Dean gave a real smile. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching. He lifted his shirt, showing Benny a not completely flat tummy. The navel piercing had a small silver skull hanging from it. Benny grinned. So did Dean.

*******

 By mid-November Charlie has created an impressive spreadsheet to handle all the bets that have been laid about how and when the two clueless idiots were realize they were in love. The dates ranged from tomorrow to 2017.

*******

December 1st Benny brought Dean green Manic Panic to kick the holiday season off.

*******

December 7th saw Benny for once collapsed in a booth instead of at the counter. Everyone was used to seeing Benny head down at this point and all went about their business until Dean put a burger and a vanilla milkshake in front of the man.

Benny didn't even look up, just opened his mouth and Dean stuffed a fry in.

Fine, act like a toddler, be treated like a toddler. "Do I need to make airplane noise? Rocket ship sounds? Who's a big guy, who's my big fella that's going to eat their whole dinner?" Benny just flipped Dean off. Dean did indeed make airplane noises and fed Benny another fry.

Benny only lifted his head when he heard Dean start to eat Benny's burger. Dean gave an open mouth grin, "God you're gross." Benny said before starting to chug his milkshake. He winced at the brain freeze but just kept going.

"So what's the problem?" Dean asked as Benny pulled the burger out of his hands.

Benny ate a little before saying, "work Christmas party."

Dean just stared, "really? Really? All this reaction for a party?" He turned his head to the kitchen, "Hey Ma? Did you know Benny is scared to go to a Christmas party?" Dean giggled at his friend who buried his head in his food.

Ellen put her head out of the kitchen, "Do you really want to go there boy? Because I'd be happy to talk about your parents Christmas brunch that you already have five excuses ready for."

"No ma'am." Dean pouted.

"Didn't think so." Ellen went back into the kitchen.

Benny was confused, "But Miss Ellen is your mom."

Dean just shook his head, "Nah her and Bobby, just took me in. Don't want to talk about it." Dean stole a few more fries, "So what's the problem with a Christmas party?"

Benny sighed, "I have to wear a suit. As team leader, I have to schmooze. If it was just R&D we'd be cool, but it's a big ass party in a big ass hotel space. And..."

Dean lightly kicked Benny, "And..."

There was a mumble and Dean just waited Benny out.

"My ex is dating my boss's boss and going to be there."

"Ah." Dean finally understood.

"Yup. She dumped me for my lack of ambition and my lack of proper 'alpha-ness'" Benny rolled his eyes. "Not even a week later she was dating the old man - the big boss." Benny finished the milkshake. "I go solo, I get to see them being all over each other, people giving me sad eyes. It's annoying."

"Take one of your team." To Dean this seemed like an easy fix.

"Yeah, that would be a pity date, and everyone would know it." Benny looked at Dean, and slowly an idea began to form. He tried a charming smile. Dean tried to back out of the booth. "I need a date that no one at work knows, one that causes some waves. I never have actually dated an omega, but if I were to bring one, it would surprise a heck of a lot of people. I bring one who is a little different, and well maybe the sad looks stop."

"No." Dean crossed his arms. "I'm not a toy. Or a show poodle."

"But you are my best friend." Benny tried that charming smile again, it might have had a few too many teeth.

"Dude, your best friend is a short order cook in a dive diner that you go to twice a week? That's a little lame."

"Tell me I'm not your favourite." Benny tried batting his eyelashes, "I know I get extra fries. And no one else gets two cherries in their milkshake." Dean couldn't really argue those facts.

"Please, please go to my work Christmas party with me." Benny tried to look sad, he sort of could pull it off.

"No."

"It's an open bar."

"No."

"I'll have Charlie pimp out your gaming computer."

"Nope."

"I'll buy you pie. Lots of pie."

"Getting warmer."

"A bottle of really good whiskey."

"Warmer."

"I'll build you a robot that you can use to terrorize people."

"That's not bad."

"I'll watch Star Wars with you and not point out the mechanical problems. I'll even provide you with a fully completed lego AT-AT."

Dean grinned, "Done." He stole the last fry off the plate. "When's the party?"

"The 21st. You would need to wear a suit. Is that a problem?"

"Nah I got a suit, I'll pull out all the gear." Dean gestured to his face.

Benny frowned, "Why would you do that?"

"You're okay with me meeting your boss, looking like me?" Dean felt his heart swell three sizes.

"Well yeah, you look stupid without all the metal and fun hair." Benny looked at his watch, "Shit, gotta go. See you in a couple days."

Benny dropped some cash and ran out, waving to Ellen as he went.

Ellen looked at Dean, "So?"

Dean grinned, "I'm going to his work Christmas party with him on the 21st."

Ellen shook her head, "Dean, isn't your heat due in around then?"

"Nah, not to the 23rd. Ish. It's fine, fine, it will all be fine."

"Aw, crap." Ellen swept away Benny's plates and Dean just sat there thinking about his date.

 

 


	2. Suit Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some gratuitous suit porn, but I love me some punk boys in well cut suits.

It was Friday night and as Bobby walked into his home he could hear his kids bickering - so nice and normal. No matter that Dean was now 32, Jo 25, they still argued like they did when Dean moved in when he was 16. There was a comfort in that. Especially when he heard the dull thwack of a wooden spoon hit the table threateningly. He walked to the kitchen and enjoyed the clashing smell of his family, the intense alpha of Jo, the sweet/spicy of Dean, and the surprisingly dark, bitter of Ellen's aging omega scent - oooh plus lasagna. He grabbed a beer, ignoring the bottle of red Ellen had opened and kissed her head as the two got revved up again.

"It's important, I need to look good." Dean explained.

"Jeez, you're just going as friends, why do you have to impress him so much?" Jo fired back. She actually had the 21st in the betting pool and was trying to push her idiot brother into action, she wanted that five hundred bucks.

"These people work for NASA, they'll all be smart and stuff. I need to look right."

Bobby straightened up a little, "Right how?" He had only met Benny a couple times, he seemed like a nice sort, but if he was going to try to change Dean, there would be words.

Dean just shook his head, "No, Benny wants me to keep all this awesome in place," Dean flapped his hand in front of his face, "I just need the rest to look really good."

"So wear your black Hugo Boss." Jo said.

"Too stodgy."

"So wear your black Michael Kors."

"Too shiny."

"So wear your black Tom Ford."

"Too Tom Ford-y."

"So wear one of the other 6 tailored black suits you have in your closet."

Dean pouted, "They aren't right. Besides what are you wearing to this? I know Charlie invited you."

Jo crossed her arms, "My black dress."

Even Bobby froze at this statement. Ellen shook her head and Dean gazed at her in horror.

"That's your funeral dress."

Jo glared, "It looks fine. I'm a girl, a simple black dress is always in style."

"It smells like a funeral home. It smells like Great Uncle Herbert actually died in it." Dean shuddered. "No, just no. Ma help."

Ellen had to agree. "Do it Dean."

Dean immediately started texting. He got a reply in a couple of minutes and smiled happily. Jo was terrified.

Dean tucked into some garlic bread, "Lisa, my personal shopper, will meet us at Nordstrom's tomorrow at 11."

Jo stared in horror. She had gone suit shopping once with Dean. She still had Nam flashbacks. She looked to her mom for help. Ellen offered none, "You need a better dress girl. Suck it up. It's for Charlie."

******

Jo felt ready to pass out, having seen an endless parade of black suits, to her eye they all looked the same but there stood Dean and Lisa talking about lapel widths, and other crap. At least the shop provided surprisingly decent coffee.

Finally Lisa said, "I know it's not your usual thing, but we have in a Burberry. It's a slate grey with a bit of a nap and the tiniest ice blue stripe with a three button waistcoat."

Dean smiled, "Ahhhh, I knew I could count on you. I'll give it a go and you can start to work your magic on my sister."

Jo swears she didn't whimper as the shopper's gaze drifted over.

"Jo's idea of high fashion is switching to her oxblood docs from the basic black." Dean said, "She needs to be fashionable but still comfortable. Have fun."

There was definitely a whimper.

*******

"Dean I'm paying for my own damn dress." Jo hissed as they stood at the counter, empty handed. There was tailoring to be done and they would pick up the clothes they day before the party.

"No, you won't. Consider this an early Christmas gift." Dean handed over his credit card. Jo kicked his shin.

"I want a real gift."

"You still get a real gift." He hugged Jo, "Ma and I bullied you into this, so I'll cover it."

"Dean, I know it is going to be expensive."

Dean shrugged, "it's fine. You look amazing. Totally worth it."

Jo was going to keep arguing, but they both heard a stuttered, "Dean?"

Dean just froze, and Jo snuck her hand into his for support.

"Hey Sammy." They turned and saw the giant moose standing there, looking confused.

"What're you doing in here?" Sam asked.

"Same thing as most people." was Dean's reply.

"Well sure, but in here, here? This is for the fancy clothes." Sam looked at Jo's Docs, Dean's t-shirt that said Come to the Dark Side We Have Cookies. Sam was dressed impeccably, in business casual.

Before Dean could reply, Lisa came back out. "Dean see you in a few days. Always a pleasure." She kissed Dean's cheek, "Ah, Sam, your suit is ready, let me just get it."

Sam thought he had it figured out. The dark haired beta would be his brother's type, all curves and smiles, "Didn't think you were here to shop, nice. How long have you been with her?"

Jo took offense, "Why wouldn't we be here to shop?"

"Well you know, how you two dress, and isn't this a little pricey for you?" Sam didn't mean to be insulting, but a waitress and cook couldn't afford this. Hell, he could barely afford this, but he needed to look the part for his job.

Jo was ready to come to blows but Dean held her back. "Nice to see you Sammy, but we have to go. I promised Jo I'd take her to Hooters to ogle the waitresses." Dean leered. They had no such intentions, but sometimes Dean just had to play the part his blood family had assigned him.

They started to walk past Dean's little brother. Sam sighed, "Dean, Mom and Dad moved Christmas brunch to the 28th, they want you to be there. We all want you to be there."

Dean asked, "And how am I expected to dress?"

"Come on Dean, what's the big deal? So you take out the piercings for a day. You're thirty two, isn't this rebellion getting a little tiring?"

"Sammy, this is me. I like how I look, and I'm tired of all of you not getting that."

Dean and Jo headed out, and Sam's shoulders slumped.

******

Dean and Jo were driving home, "Your brother is a -" Jo started to rant.

Dean interrupted, "A good man."

Jo snorted. "Also a jackass."

"Hey." Dean sighed, "They are all good people, I just never fit. He didn't mean anything, he wasn't trying to be insulting." Dean turned the volume down on the car, "I love them, they love me, but...they're not you and Ellen and Bobby. They want the best for me, they don't see that their idea of what's best isn't what's right."

"You could tell them the truth." Jo offered quietly.

"I have. I am a short order cook at Ellen's diner, who occasionally does work for Bobby."

"But that's not it. You could tell them the full truth. They could know about the suits, why you have them, how you can afford them."

Dean gave Jo a shoulder punch, "I could, it would probably solve a lot of the problems. It would just be nice for them to be happy to see me, just me as I am. I tell them about the other job they'll tell me I should do that full time, that I need to look more 'grown up.' I love working with you, with Ma, making burgers, chatting with the regulars. If they could accept that just once, I'd tell them the rest." He grinned, "Besides a Winchester, a Campbell, in business not law enforcement, the world will come to an end."

Jo laughed, "Yeah god forbid Dean Winchester not be a cop, or a lawyer with the D.A. or a criminology professor. No he just is a lowly small business investor and landlord. Who actually owns Ma's diner, and 1/2 Ash's computer shop, and Balthazar's bar, and Samandriel's art shop, and Garth's tattoo parlour, and..."

"Hey, not my fault I figured out the best way to get free stuff was to invest in your friend's ideas."

"You are this close to being a mogul." Jo snickered. Mogul - fun word.

"Yeah, yeah. This mogul's going to make you a strawberry shake and then kick your ass at Mortal Kombat."

"Like hell you are."

Running into Sammy was forgotten.

********

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Dean muttered crawling around his bathroom floor. He lost a contact and couldn't find it. He had also burned through the rest of his disposable ones and the new box wasn't due in until after Christmas. He was also running a little late and Benny would be picking him up in 30 minutes. He gave up and got dressed.

********

Benny pulled up to a sweet little bungalow, a few blocks away from the diner. It was well maintained, the only surprising thing being the super bright blue door. Benny rang the bell and snorted when it made the TARDIS landing noise. Charlie would kill for that. Benny fumbled with the small box in his hand and was looking down when the door opened.

Both men said "Oh God," at the same time.

Dean was struck dumb by a clean shaven Benny. It made him look younger, sweeter, a little less like the bear of a alpha that he usually appeared to be. He was wearing a nice overcoat, so Dean couldn't see his suit, but he bet the guy looked good. "Ummm, you look different. I mean it's a good different, the whole clean cut thing. Did your eyes get bluer?"

Benny couldn't quite form sentences yet. He was too busy staring. Staring at how long the grey trousers made Dean's legs look, how the waistcoat framed the torso, how the jacket perfectly fell across his shoulders. The shirt was blindingly white, collar stiff, tie in a perfect half Windsor.  Dean's faux hawk was the green Benny had given him, his piercings all a shiny black. What made Benny's brain go full stop though, was the addition of thick framed, retro black horn rimmed glasses.

"Glasses. Eyes. Hot." Benny managed to stutter out. He groaned. "Right trying that again. You look really good Dean." He thrust the box at the omega. "I usually would get someone a corsage or something, but I saw this and thought it might suit." He looked at how Dean was dressed, "But ummm, with how you look, you might want to not wear it. Which is cool."

Dean opened the box and saw it was a small lapel pin with a silver skull wearing a Santa hat. He grinned and added it to his suit.

"Benny my man, we are going to have an awesome time tonight." Dean shut the door behind him, "Let's go see if we can make them change their mind about that open bar policy."

Benny couldn't help himself and grabbed Dean's hand to pull him to the car. "You run this hot usually?" The palm was dry, but warm, so very warm.

"Hey, I'm always hot." There was a wink.

Benny laughed, "Right, you are always so sexy after you've cleaned the grease trap in the kitchen. Makes me want to do naughty things to you." Benny was trying for a joking, sarcastic tone, but didn't quite pull it off.

Dean noticed.


	3. Let the Wild Rumpus Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys engage in Christmas cheer. And Christmas fun.

As they were driving to the hotel where the party was, Dean turned to Benny. He waited for a moment before talking, just soaking in how gorgeous the alpha looked, and just how amazing he smelled. It was darker, richer than usual. "Are you wearing cologne? A new aftershave?" Dean asked.

"No, don't use cologne. Why?" Benny replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Meh, it's nothing." Dean shifted in his seat a little restless. "What's the game plan for tonight? I know you want me to make an impression, so should I be all over, be the simpering adoring omega, who can't live unless they hang off your arm? OOOOH are you my sugar daddy?"

Benny laughed, "I'm only a year older than you."

"Just sayin." Dean shrugged. "Sticking close to truth? Been friends for months, we were always attracted to each other, and only recently got the balls to do something about it? Right now in the happy, lusting stage?"

Close to the truth? Benny thought, try that is the whole truth, or what I want to be the truth. "Yeah that sounds good."

"Don't worry, I'll totally play it up in front of the ex." Dean knew it would not be a hard thing to do.

Soon enough they stood at the entrance of the ballroom. Dean couldn't help but wince, "It's a little um...."

"Garish? Bright? Murderously cheerful?" Those were Benny's suggestions.

"Festive. Let's go with really, really, really festive." Dean spotted a familiar dark blue dress and blonde hair. "There's Jo, let's go bug her and Charlie." Dean grabbed Benny's hand and pulled him along. When they got to their destination Dean didn't realize that he didn't let go. Benny wasn't going to mention it.

Waiters were floating around with Christmas cocktails and nibbles and Dean snagged a glass for himself. He took one sip and immediately handed it over to Jo, "Yeah, no that's gross. I'm going to get a whiskey. You want one Benny?" Benny nodded and Dean headed over.

Jo took a sip, "It's a little sweet, but not that bad." She took another sip, each one making her like it better. She decided to give the fellow alpha a little nudge, "You know Benny, Dean bought that suit special for tonight. He fussed up a storm wanting to look perfect for you."

Charlie kicked her girlfriend, "No skewing the results." Charlie hissed. She had New Year's in the pool and no matter how much she liked Jo, she wasn't going to let her win.

Benny missed this exchange, lost in the thought of Dean working so hard to impress him. He watched the omega walk back, glared at some of the other people staring at Dean. He was feeling very possessive towards the omega cook. Dean handed a glass to Benny and all four raised in a silent toast. Dean took a sip and winced.

"Problem?" Benny asked.

"Nah, just tastes a little funny for Jameson." Dean shrugged, "no big deal, probably just some glitter or something got in it."

Benny took a sip and thought it tasted fine. He looked around the room, and saw that there were some food stations and a couple doors that were slightly open. He asked Charlie about it.

"Christmas carols in the one room, trivia in another, and that one is going to have movies running the whole time. This is where food, main mingling, and dancing will be."

"Trivia?" Dean and Jo asked excitedly.

"Singing?" Benny was less enthusiastic about this.

"Yup to both. And don't think I've forgotten that you owe me, and I will collect tonight." Charlie let loose and evil laugh and dragged Jo over to a table that had promising nibbles.

"You're going to sing?" Dean liked this idea.

"Unfortunately. I lost a bet, it's complicated. It will be bad, you can run away when I have to do it."

"Totally not going to. In fact, tell you what, if it helps, I'll go after you. Solidarity and all that." Dean grinned at Benny, "We're going to have fun tonight."

******

They did. They mowed their way through a mountain of finger food, Dean losing his mind when he found the table with mini pies. Benny cut him off after five. It seemed that the sugar was getting to the omega. He noticed that Dean had switched to water, complaining again that the alcohol tasted funny. They mingled with most of Benny's team, Jo and Dean won a fierce round in the trivia room. Benny was in awe of how well Dean was fitting in, how he charmed everyone in his path. He had just about decided to ask Dean to dance when Charlie, happily buzzed came bouncing up, announcing it was singing time.

The four of them went to the designated room and listened as a rather drunk HR manager mangled Joy to the World. There was polite applause and then tiny Charlie managed to push Benny towards the stage. He got up in front of the mike, "Do I even get to choose?"

The music started up, guess not he thought. Charlie had at least taken a little pity on her boss and chose Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. You didn't have to have talent, just enthusiasm. This was good, because while Benny could carry a tune, he didn't really  have any singing talent. Still he gave it his all, especially when he saw the huge grin on Dean's face. At the end, Benny hurried off the stage to the sound of Dean's cheering. He blushed at Dean's response.

"You promised." Benny nudged Dean, and Dean headed up.

Jo gasped, "He never sings in public."

Benny was confused, "But he offered. This was his idea."

"Good god, he must be nuts about you. Tap that ass already would you." Jo replied. Benny flushed in embarrassment.

Dean took a quick look through the listings and keyed in a number. He was lucky, they had the original sadder version of the song, which is what he always preferred. The soft strains of the song began and the room grew silent and Dean started to sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. It was plaintive, reflective. By the end, there was more than one person wiping a tear away. Dean let the last notes sit in the air for a minute before grinning and saying, "Thanks for putting up with me." It took a moment but the whole room erupted into cheers. Dean went back to Benny, looking at the alpha.

"That was beautiful. Damn Dean, that was just...You're amazing." Benny's smile was small, but true.

"I'm telling Ma you sang." Jo butted in. "She's going to make you sing all Christmas day now."

Dean groaned, it was true. The room was emptying, everyone wanting to get to the dance floor that was getting warmed up.

"Would you like to dance?" Benny asked.

"Hell yeah." Dean was about to drag Benny along, yet again, and generally Benny was happy to follow. He did notice something though.

"Dean, your hand seems even warmer." Still dry, but radiating an intense heat.

"Singing always gets my blood pumping." was Dean's excuse. Benny went with it.

30 minutes later, Benny was holding Dean in his arms. The omega had steadily moved closer in during the slow song, not quite plastered against Benny like Charlie was to Jo, but they were just a couple inches away from hip to hip, cheek to cheek. A slight head tilt and there could be nuzzling. Benny didn't ever want to move.

"Dean..." Benny began.

An intern from the department floated on by saying "Eagle has been sighted, eagle has been sighted." He pointed and sure enough there was Andrea and the old man.

Dean tried to focus his eyes, he had slipped into such a happy foggy state there in Benny's arms.

"Screw the plan, I'm happy dancing." was Benny's decision. Dean giggled and Benny looked at him, "Did you just giggle?"

"What no! Giggles aren't manly. I chortled, I laughed." Dean protested as another giggle slipped out. "Come on big tough alpha, we go for a walk, happen to step into their path, say a few words, leave her seething in jealousy and boom we're back on the dance floor."

Sure enough a few minutes later, Dean 'accidentally' bumped into the back of the old man. Huh, he's not actually that old, Dean thought, but he did radiate power, his alpha status in a way that Benny wouldn't even think of doing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dean said. The old man nodded, "Hello Mr. Lafitte, are you enjoying the party?"

Benny's decent posture got a little bit straighter. "Yes sir, it's a wonderful time. May I present my boyfriend, Dean Winchester?"

"Hi!" Dean said cheerfully, holding out his hand.

"Mr. Winchester." the old man paused, "You seem familiar, have we met before?"

"Nah don't think so, unless you've been to Harvelle's Roadhouse Diner, I'm the cook there." Dean heard a disdainful sniff, "And you must be Andrea, pleasure to meet you." Dean's smile was quite insincere.

Andrea held out her hand for a limp shake. Dean bent and kissed it, just for kicks. He watched, pleased, as she tried to subtly wipe it on her dress. Benny tried not to laugh.

"A fry cook? How charming. This gathering must be so boring for you then, not having much in common with the others. Though I'm sure there are some other mates and spouses who have difficulty keeping up with the conversations."

"Awww, it's no big. Benny bought me this neat engineering for dummies book awhile back, it's helped a lot. Plus, you know, he uses legos to demonstrate some of his builds. I like the colours." Dean snuggled into Benny, "Besides, not like we talk about the Mars rover in bed, better things to do then, aren't there babe?"

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and buried his head in Dean's neck so as not to laugh out loud. God, Dean smells even better than usual. Benny couldn't help himself and scented the omega and took a small lick, trying to be subtle.

"Really Benjamin, is that appropriate?" Andrea said. Guess it hadn't been that subtle.

Dean shivered in pleasure. Andrea started to lead the old man away, quite in a strop, when he suddenly turned back, "Yes, I remember now. Mr. Winchester I read that article about you in the paper. The new face of business investing. Fascinating article, you own an impressive amount of businesses here in town."

Benny's jaw dropped.

Dean smiled his work smile, "Thank you sir. I just like to help out my friends who have good ideas."

"Please enjoy the party." The man and Andrea left.

Dean looked at Benny, "I think that went well."

"Business owner?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I guess? Ma and Bobby took me in when I was 16 after I ran from my parents. Ellen put me to work right away, and I didn't really spend any of the money, lived with them, had no real expenses. A friend Ash came up with this computer idea, still not quite sure what it was, but couldn't get anyone to invest in a dude with flannel and a mullet, so I gave him what I had. He sold the program and opened his shop. I made a fair bit back. Then the diner got in trouble and I helped Ma out, and then it just kind of snowballed from there." Dean shrugged, "Cooking burgers is my favourite, but sometimes I help out, invest a bit, buy a building." The last was said quietly as if Dean was embarrassed.

"Goddamn I hit the jackpot with you, didn't I?" was Benny's response.

"No one is around, you don't have to play it up so much." Dean replied.

"Maybe not playing so much any more." A waiter walked by with a tray and Benny saw a spring on it. He grabbed it and held it up. Dean looked at the mistletoe, "Christmas rules, Dean." Benny leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back.

"Yes! I win the money!" could be heard from across the ballroom floor. Dean just flipped his sister off as he sank into the kiss.

Soon enough, they came up for air. Benny decided to ask, "If I were to see about a room?"

Dean nodded, flushed, and now feeling that warm that Benny was talking about. Benny quickly headed out of the ballroom.

Jo watched Benny head out and saw Dean basically bouncing in his shoes. She grabbed Charlie and headed over. They got there and heard Dean humming, singing And Then he Kissed Me under his breath. Jo got very suspicious.

"Are you singing DuWop music?" Jo asked.

Dean grinned, "Yup! Hi! Isn't Benny awesome?"

Charlie laughed at how drunk Dean was. Jo wasn't laughing though as the pieces fell into place.

"Okay, where has Benny gone?"

"To get us a room. We're going to have sex. In the BUTT!" Dean giggled. "Butt!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Jo grabbed Dean, "We're getting you out of here."

Dean pouted, "But Benny. But Sex. Hee hee, butt sex."

"Dean your heat is starting. We need to get you home."

"No it can't. It's not due for two more days." Dean held up his fingers, "See one, two! Mwah Hah Has two, I count two."

Charlie was very confused now, "Did someone slip him something? This isn't how a heat starting should go."

Jo sighed as she started to lead Dean out of the ballroom, "Dean is a part of the 2% of omegas that have a unique reaction to their heats, it is also heightened by his particular brand of birth control."

"So..."

"Basically, instead of pain and desperation, Dean gets high as fuck when going into heat. Picture a drunk puppy." Jo managed to steer him out of the party, but lost her grasp on him when he saw Benny pocketing a key from the front desk.

Andrea was also there. Jo swore, this wasn't going to go well.

Charlie debated the ethics of recording the whole thing.

******

Benny was nervous but excited about what was going to happen. He put the key in his pocket and turned at the sound of a throat clearing.

There stood Andrea. He didn't care. Tonight had supposed to been about showing her up, but right now all he cared about was Dean. He tried to brush past her, but she put her hand on him. Benny stilled.

"Really, that's who you're with now? How much did you pay him to come with you?" Andrea would never admit to being jealous. Benny had never quite looked at her, the way he looked at that omega.

"Andrea, what does it matter, you are with the old man."

"He just looks so trashy."

"No, he looks awesome." Benny glared at her. "Yeah maybe I had the intention of sticking it to you a little tonight. I told you I loved you and you dumped me and two weeks later were with my boss's boss. The pity everyone gave me sucked. But you know what, Dean is better. He's smart and funny and hot and makes a mean burger. I wish you well, be nice if you could do the same for me."

Andrea was about to say something but they were both distracted by the Dean sized missile that landed on Benny's back.

"Ooof." Benny wheezed out as his hands automatically hitched under Dean's legs to help him stay in place.

"Hi Benny!" Dean was crazy cheerful. "Hi ex-girlfriend. Hey quick question, is Benny good in bed, because we're going to have sex!" Jo groaned at her brother. Charlie settled in for the show. Dean nuzzled the alpha's neck, "I mean I'm really good in bed, so if he's even a little decent, it's going to be awesome." Dean stuck his tongue out, "Bet this stud will feel so good against your knot!"

Andrea just spluttered. Benny's grip tightened on Dean's legs, "Darling, what's going on?"

Jo interjected, "Did you perhaps do anything to trigger his heat?"

Benny sighed, "I may have scented him a bit earlier."

"Great, I'm getting him home."

Dean tightened his grip around Benny's neck, choking the alpha a bit, "Nope, want him. Keeping him. My alpha toy. He got us a room, bet it's nice. Want the room Jo, want the Benny." Dean sent puppy eyes to his little sister. He got distracted by a thought, "Hey! If I'm going into heat, that means I'll start pouring out slick soon. That would probably ruin my pretty new suit. Should have worn underwear." Dean nodded seriously, like this was the greatest life advice ever.

Benny buckled a little at the thought of Dean's lack of underwear. Andrea fled in the face of all the crassness.

Charlie started humming Ding Dong the Witch is Dead.

"Dean you get down off Benny right now. No sex for you."

Dean just gripped tighter. Benny decided he didn't need his windpipe. "No, you're mean. I wouldn't stop you from boning Charlie."

"Consent Dean, you're not in your right mind."

"I want Benny. Wanted since Halloween. Mine. My alpha." Dean glared at his sister, "Mine."

Jo sighed. "Fine, but I don't like it. Get down for a sec so I can talk to Benny, then you can climb him like a tree again."

Dean let go and slid down Benny's back. Jo dragged Benny a few feet away, "You hurt him..."

"I wouldn't." Benny was offended, "Jo, Dean is..."

"Yeah, yeah, no gooey crap. Just understand you make Dean sad, or if you mate him tonight when he's not in his full mind, you don't have to worry about me, or Bobby, I'll sic Ma on you." It was a good threat, Ellen was one scary woman. Jo was pleased that she got her message across. She walked back to Charlie and let Dean go to the alpha.

Dean once again was all over Benny, "Sex now?"

"How about we wait until we get to the room?" Benny asked carrying Dean towards the elevators.

"Okay!" Dean held tight to the walking alpha. This was going to be fun.

 


	4. Holiday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have really, really cheerful sex. Dean's family plot against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so last chapter here. There is sex, but not crazy explicit, hovers around that M rating, I think. Also it will be broken up by events happening in the outside world, which will always be marked off.  
> Hope you have enjoyed this tale.

Benny was happy that he had been going to the gym recently. Dean wasn't exactly light. Still the omega refused to let go, and Benny didn't really want to put him down anyways. Luckily the room wasn't too far from the elevator. It took some fumbling to get the key card in, but soon they were in a nice but generic room.

Benny turned to drop Dean on the couch but the omega screamed and clung tighter to Benny. "Oh God, what is that? Kill it! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Dean yelled, strangling the alpha. Benny turned expecting to see a spider, or a gator, or an orc, what with Dean's reaction. Instead on the mantel of the fireplace was a stream of garland and an Elf on the Shelf.

"Really, the toy?"

"It's eyes are judging, it knows we are going to be naughty. It's going to tell Santa. It must be stopped, it can never tell our secrets." Dean was deadly serious.

"Okay then." Benny grabbed the toy and chucked it out into the hallway, "Better?" "Yup, now Santa will never know about how much I'm going to suck your cock!" And cheerful Dean returned.

Benny sighed and put Dean down. "Okay, maybe Jo was right. You seem really drunk." Benny thought about it, "wait, you had like 2 drinks over three hours how are you drunk?"

Dean looked proud, "I'm a freak! Heat doesn't hurt, lots of rush of happy brain chemicals. Heat makes me high." Dean did a little butt wiggle. "Hmmm, yup slick is starting, need to get out of my pants, otherwise the walk of shame later will be even more shameful. Shimmy, shimmy, shimmy the pants down!" Dean sang as he quickly stripped his pants off. Benny choked on his spit as Dean stood there, still fully dressed on top, but naked on bottom. Dean smiled, "Now you!" Dean bounced a little, causing his small omega cock to bounce up and down. Benny could indeed scent the slick that Dean was starting to pour out. It was weakening his knees. Benny started fumbling for his belt.

********Porn Break******

Jo and Charlie were driving back to Charlie's place when Jo realized she should be responsible. And gloat. She texted her mom.

_Dean's heat started. Benny triggered it. I win the money._

Not two minutes later there was a reply.

_Dean better be in that car with you and Charlie._

Ooops, thought Jo, maybe texting mom was a bad idea.

_No, Dean wanted Benny they are at the hotel. Bye._

Jo quickly turned off her phone.

The next morning she saw the text her mom had sent.

_There are going to be words Joanna Beth._

That's not good.

*******Back to Porn*******

Benny was quickly stripping off all of his clothes, while Dean stood there watching while holding his dick.

"Ummm, Dean? Maybe you want to take the rest of your clothes off too?" Benny thought it was a helpful suggestion.

"No, you can get the fun bits."

"The other bits are fun too, you know."

"But then you'll see my tummy isn't flat. I like pie. Suits hide that I like pie." Dean pouted.

Benny walked over and cupped Dean's face and kissed him, "You're gorgeous. I will like all of you promise. Now strip." Benny stood back and waited, just in his underwear, which did little to hide how turned on he was getting.

Dean sighed and let go of his cock. He took off his suit jacket and paused the strip show to properly hang it up, "Have to respect proper tailoring." Dean said solemnly. "You looked good, but we'll get you a better suit. Then we can be suit buddies!"

"That's nice. Keep going." It was like directing a toddler. Or a drunk freshman.

Dean unbuttoned the waistcoat and left it on as he slid off the tie and unbuttoned the shirt. He seemed to stall. Benny got close again and slide them off his shoulders. "There you go darling." Benny hugged the omega close and kissed him again, until he relaxed. Benny then quickly put his shoulder into Dean's tummy and hoisted him up. It caused one of those adorable giggles to erupt from Dean as he was tossed down onto the bed.

Dean was sprawled out, legs open, hands moved behind his head, in an attempt to strike a sexy/casual pose. He sunk happily into the bed when he saw the lust and affection on the alpha's face.

Benny's only response to the exposed torso was, "No nipple rings?"

"Nah, they are too sensitive already. Would just be bad pain, not fun pain." Dean frowned, "Should I have told you that? I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh yes, you definitely shouldn't have said that." with no other preamble, Benny dove onto the bed and immediately sucked on a nipple.

Dean could shout surprisingly loudly. Hope they have decent soundproofing, Benny thought.

********Porn Break*******

Ellen crawled into bed with her Bobby. Bobby was snoring, a book collapsed on his chest. Ellen picked it up and put it on his night stand.

"I'm awake." was grumbled, Bobby's eyes still shut.

"Sure you are." Ellen laughed. "Jo texted, Dean's heat triggered early. He's in a room with Benny."

"Want me to get a shotgun?" Bobby didn't sound threatening at all.

"No, I'll take care of it." Ellen snuggled into his side.

"Poor bastards." Bobby had years of experience taking the punch that landed on his shoulder.

*******Back to Porn******

"Good to know, that when in heat, I can get you to come, just from nipple play." Benny said, looking down at Dean. He traced a finger over the tattoo that ran along Dean's neck and shoulder. The design being more a swirl of shapes and colours, an abstract bit of controlled chaos.

"Heats only happen twice a year, you planning to stick around to use that knowledge?" Dean sounded wary, hopeful.

"Was thinking about it. I'm used to you, would hate to have to give up your cooking and your vanilla shakes." Benny grinned.

"My milkshake does bring all the boys to the yard."

Benny shuddered, "Never, ever say that again."

Dean hummed, "Yeah that just sounded wrong."

"You sound almost sober."

"Give it a few minutes, I'll be back to stupid."

"So how do I tell the difference?"

"Hah, Hah, Hah." Dean punched Benny. "This is your fault. You hadn't scented me, I would have stuck with the early symptoms and heat would have been on time, not triggered early."

"That would have been a shame." Benny said honestly, "I'm rather happy right now."

"You're about to get happier." Dean said as he pushed himself down the bed and yanked off Benny's boxers. "Nice." Dean grabbed the thick alpha cock, "Let's see how you feel about tongue studs."

******Porn Break********

Mary Winchester finally gave up on sleep at 6am. By 6:45 she was quietly knocking on Ellen and Bobby's door. Ellen opened the door with a weary sigh, and a baseball bat in hand. She leaned the bat against the wall, "Coffee will be ready in 10."

Neither woman said anything until they had their hands wrapped around a cup of what some would call coffee. Bobby called it tar.

Finally Mary said, "He's not going to come to our brunch is he?"

Ellen shook her head, "He's been trying to figure a way out of it."

"We moved it because of his heat and everything."

"Well that triggered early anyways." Ellen snorted, "Can't believe those two boys couldn't wait two more days, would have liked that payout, now I have to listen to Jo gloat."

"He has a boyfriend?" Mary was hungry for any word on her son.

"Benny. NASA engineer, they had a big work/Christmas party for Benny last night." Ellen explained.

"Oh. You made sure that he looked proper for that right?"

Ellen sighed, and there was why Dean tried to get out of family events. "Mary." Ellen began. "Mary, he's 32, I don't make sure of anything with him, when it comes to his personal life."

"It's just, those would be important people, he can't go in looking like, well you know...does he even own a suit?"

Ellen laughed, "He owns like a dozen. Boy loves his suits. Besides Benny insisted that Dean leave the hair and piercings, he loves them. Never seen Benny look so sad as he did the day he saw Dean looking all 'normal' from visiting all of you." Ellen grinned, "Benny even bought him green hair dye for the holiday season."

Mary looked at her coffee, "I want my family back together. 16 years, Ellen, you've had my boy for 16 years. What do I do?"

Ellen finally snapped. She had held her tongue for years, but now she was sick of it, "Well you could try accepting him as he is. You could try not kicking a 16 year old boy out in the middle of his heat."

Mary got mad, "What are you talking about? He was high, high as a fucking kite. John's a cop, and his kid was strung out." Mary started to pace, "One day everything's fine, he has a nice girlfriend, good grades. And then the next. The next he's single and coming home with piercings and eyeliner and dropping out and then gets completely wasted. We tried to reach out, but that was the last straw."

Ellen stayed calm, "Dean has euphoricephlus. His heats create an excess of dopamine and endorphins. It took a year after he presented as omega to show up, but his heats cause him to act like a drunk chimp. That girlfriend dumped him, because he turned out to be omega, not beta like you all thought. The piercings, the new look were a way to control the body he thought had betrayed him. He dropped out, because school was boring him, and he was getting harassed for the new look. He got his GED by his 17th birthday."

Mary collapsed shattered. Ellen poured her more coffee and left for a minute. She came back holding a bunch of frames. One by one she lay them in front of her friend.

"GED" There was Dean's certificate framed.

"Article One." A local news article about Ash's shop opening, you could see Dean's blue hair shining, arm around his friend, the guy he invested in.

"Article two." Dean, hair purple, bashful, in front of the Roadhouse, the article talking about him saving local favourite diner.

"Article three." This one was the one about him being the new face of business. The photo was his professional portrait, hair green, piercings silver and him wearing his Tom Ford suit and glasses.

Three more frames all showing his business awards.

Mary touched a shaking finger to one of the frames, "Why didn't he ever tell us?"

"Why didn't you ever ask what he was doing?" Ellen replied, "Why didn't you ever just accept the look? Why did you assume he was only really capable of working the fryer for me?" Ellen looked at Mary, "He never speaks ill of the three of you. Always says you are good people. How about for once you all prove him right?"

Ellen left the table.

********Back to Porn*******

Benny did indeed feel very appreciative of Dean's tongue stud. He was quickly losing his mind, but this was supposed to be about Dean. He yanked on the green faux hawk to bring the omega up off his cock. He twisted so that Dean was lying on his back, and Benny took his turn going down. It was easy to go down on Dean's cock, the man being average for an omega, and Benny liked the weight of it on his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down a bit, would have been content to do this for awhile, but he was soon distracted by the scent of Dean's slick. He pulled off the cock and starting lapping at Dean's hole, making yummy noises as the omega writhed on the bed.

It was only a couple minutes, but then it was Dean's turn to pull at Benny's head. "Yeah, needing the sex now." Benny was okay with this and started to turn Dean into the traditional mating position, but Dean had other ideas. He pushed so that Benny was on his back and Dean climbed on top, "You are my toy, going to bounce so hard on you. Besides this way, can't bite me. Know Jo told you, you'd be in trouble if you did that. Keep you safe from harm, I get to have fun. We all win." Without another word, Dean slung his leg over Benny's hip and impaled himself on the alpha cock. He winced as he pushed down a little too quickly. "Oops, may have rushed that a bit."

"Ya think?" Benny growled as he was enveloped in tightness and blazing heat. There were white spots dancing in his vision, that only got worse as Dean wiggled about to get comfortable.

Dean adjusted and started moving up and down. Both men groaning at the sensation. Dean paused and Benny whimpered, "You know I should have a cowboy hat. Next time we're like this I want a cowboy hat. I like cowboy stuff."

"You can have whatever you want, if it will get you to fucking move again." Benny's hands were bruising on Dean's hips. Dean obligingly started moving again, picking up the pace, his cock slapping against Benny on every down thrust, the small red ball piercing in his navel jiggling with every move. Dean pushed down enough so that he seated Benny's growing knot inside himself. "Oh fuck." Benny muttered.

"That is kind of the point of this." Dean replied.

"Just shut up and ride, will you?"

Dean grinned and did as the alpha asked.

30 minutes later Benny was able to pull out of Dean and get a wash cloth to clean them up. He returned to the room to watch Dean swiping a finger around his hole, in order to taste the mix of come and slick that was leaking out of him. "I dig it." was what he said.

Benny moaned at the sight, "I'm so keeping you."

"Awesome." Dean was already getting hard again.

"How long this going to last sugar?"

Dean smiled, tugging on his growing erection, "Triggered heats are quick, if you paid for late check out we should be good to leave. Might need you to fuck me against the wall of my house when you drive me back, but that would be about it." Dean thought for a minute, "If you promise to be good and not bite me, you can tie me up! Want to tie me up?"

"I really, really do." Benny went to get their ties.

"Use yours, mine is too pretty to get all wrinkly." Dean yelled.

"I'll iron it for you later." Benny promised.

"That is the best declaration of love I've ever heard." Dean said seriously. He let Benny use both ties.

*****End of Porn*****

The next day at noon, there were lazy kisses as they got ready to check out. Both men really pleased with the outcome of the night.

There was a knock on the door, they assumed it was staff to kick them out.

Benny paled when it was Ellen. She smiled at the alpha. He wasn't comforted.

"Hello boys." She said walking into the room.

"Ma." Dean said, quickly zipping up his pants.

"Miss Ellen. Ma'am." Benny stammered.

Ellen walked over to Dean checked his neck. There was no claiming mark.

"Good. Glad to see you both kept your heads. Would hate to be mad with you Benny."

"Ma, relax, you know Benny's a good guy."

"I do, but you weren't in a state to give consent to thought of forever last night, and I wanted to make sure Benny took that seriously." She kissed her boy's cheek. Dean flushed, pleased at the care. Ellen turned to Benny, "I assume you are sticking around, long haul?"

"Yes ma'am." Benny stood almost at parade rest.

"Good. We have Christmas dinner in the diner on the 25th, it's open to everyone who doesn't have anywhere else to go. You will be there." It wasn't a question.

"If Dean wants me."

"Bet your sweet ass I do." Dean said.

"Then yes I'll be there."

"Excellent. Now get Dean home, looks like he'll still need you for another round or two." Ellen winked and started to walk out.

"Ewwww, Ma, no. You don't talk about sex." Dean yelled.

Ellen just laughed.

Benny nuzzled Dean's neck, the place he knew he'd be laying a claiming mark next heat. "Your mother is scary."

"Yup." was all Dean could add. He thought of something, "You need to grow out your beard again, I want to feel beard burn on my thighs from when you eat me out. Want to feel it for days."

Benny liked that idea.

*******

The diner was in its usual Christmas chaos. An open house with food in constant rotation, music blaring, people arguing, hugging. Dean was behind the counter mixing up drunken milkshakes, Ellen was dishing out turkey burgers covered in stuffing and gravy.

Bobby was arguing with Charlie, Jo was teasing Ash and Garth was handing out silly little gifts wearing a Santa hat. Benny just sat at his usual place at the counter, enjoying all the sights and sounds. Eventually Dean sat down beside him, spinning on the stool, maybe a little tipsy, or at least on a sugar rush.

"Having fun?" Dean spun some more, making himself dizzy.

Benny stopped the omega and kissed him. Everyone in the room went awwwww. "Having lots of fun."

"Good, now get back to work." Benny went back to putting together Dean's promised Lego AT-AT.

Dean sat his chin in his hands and watched Benny's nimble fingers work. Dean had plans for those fingers later.

Mary, John, and Sam stood outside the diner and just looked at Dean. Really looked at Dean. Finally saw _him_. Saw that he was happy, that he was gorgeous and perfect as he was. That the guy they tried to make him be was a false image. Mary opened the door and pushed the two men inside.

Ellen looked up at the bell sound, and was pleased at who was there. "Dean get the new people some food."

"Sure Ma." He turned to look at who was there. Dean paused and started to tug at his earrings. Benny stilled his hands, "Don't." He kissed Dean's head, "Leave them."

Mary walked up to her eldest son, "It's okay. Merry Christmas Dean." She handed over a small box. He opened it, inside was a set of bronzed coloured rings, "Ash said you had your eyes on these."

Dean smiled, "Let me get you guys some food."

Dean walked behind the counter, "Merry Christmas." He said to the Winchesters.

He brought them food and drinks and settled back in beside Benny who had put a red bow on the Imperial Walker.

It was the best Christmas Dean could remember.


End file.
